Convince You to Fuck Me
Ro Ro sings about his goal to make Vajie fall in love with him without the use of magic or Loveolas. Lyrics ''1: You give me hoe vibes and I'm all for it You met me first and I ignored it I'm tired of these whores, bitch But they're gonna burn You're my man in the chorus And I will be yours Didn't see the signs, I couldn't afford it I see your ass is so supportive My heart is a taurus But it's gonna turn You'll be mine and I know it And then I'll be yours Pre-Chorus: I got there and fell for you wildly I needed to know if you'd like me You said you were straight and it killed me I needed to stop that shit kindly, yeah Chorus: To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah I'm going to convince you to fuck me, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah I'm going to convince you to fuck me 2: Been through it all and they all know it You came around and now I'm glowing Took three months, and you faced us It isn't easy And I kissed you, you liked it Do not try to trick me, yeah Pre-Chorus: I got there and fell for you wildly I needed to know if you'd like me You said you were straight and it killed me I needed to stop that shit kindly, yeah Chorus: To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah I'm going to convince you to fuck me, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah I'm going to convince you to fuck me Bridge: You give me hoe vibes and I'm all for it You met me first and I ignored it I'm tired of these whores, bitch But they're gonna burn You're my man in the chorus Chorus: To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah I'm going to convince you to fuck me, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah I'm going to convince you to fuck me To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah Outro:'' And now the chapter is here and begun To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, fuck, yeah To fuck, yeah And now don't deny, don't deny it's us Trivia * It is clear to see that Ro Ro has true feelings for Vajie, trying to be with him on his own terms instead of using his magic to mind control him or use Loveolas's powers in order to make him fall in love with him. * The lyrics, "You give me hoe vibes and I'm all for it," mean that Ro Ro thought Vajie was a hoe when he first met him. * The lyrics, "You met me first and I ignored it," is a reference to how Vajie now has a girlfriend and Ro Ro didn't take his opportunity when he should have. * When Ro Ro says, "Didn't see the signs, I couldn't afford it," he's talking about how he's been through so much heartbreak with other boys he didn't want to take the chance and get attached to Vajie. * Ro Ro is talking about Vajie's literal ass in the lyrics, "I see your ass is so supportive." * The entirety of the pre-chorus is about how Vajie said he's straight but shows signs of having a crush on Ro Ro and not being sure how to enact on it. * "Been through it all and they all know it" = Jamal.